An integrated circuit has been proposed in which nonvolatile logic is integrated, where a feature of “nonvolatile” with which data is not erased even when the power is turned off is applied to a logic circuit. For example, a nonvolatile latch circuit using a ferroelectric element has been proposed as nonvolatile logic (see Patent Document 1).